Something Unexpected
by BlackFeather101
Summary: After many vorns, he tries to forget that night. But when that bot calls him, forgetting is impossible. Will his new formed family make a difference in the war? Will they end it? Join me and DuskWolfAtDawn in this amazing story we have planned for you all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I think you can read what my name is but i wanna say it anyways! My name is BlackFeather101! And this is DuskWolfAtDawn! Say hello, DuskWolfAtDawn. Alright now that we introduced ourselves, time for the warnings! They are interfacing and sparkbonding. Lets thank DuskWolfAtDawn for this chapter. Without further a due, here it is...**

**We dont own Transformers Prime. If we did, we would have paired up alot of bots. **

Blue. Blue crystals everywhere, glowing and jutting from the dark, rocky walls and ceiling. Nothing but the sound of a couple small stones tumbling down the walls. At last, the dust settled. Among the mess of rocks were 2 mechs, alone and trapped in the energon the Autobots and Decepticons met each other at the cave entrance, a brutal fight broke out. In the process, there had been a landslide of rocks caused by the disturbance. Most of the Cybertronians were blocked from the cave entrance, yet 2 were caught in the rocks. It was on the shoulders of those two that the fate of the war rested.

Knockout coughed heavily, pushing up off the stony ground. Opening his red optics, he scanned the area. It was a rather filthy place, in his opinion. Glancing back at the mass of boulders blocking the way out, he growled. He might have to dig his way out. When he looked down at himself, he sputtered with shock. He was a mess! As soon as he got out, he would have to clean himself up. Brushing some dust off his chestplates, he finally got to his pedes.

The sound caught him by surprise. A faint groan…the Decepticon medic instinctively tensed, spark pounding. What could that be…?  
Not 20 heights away was another mech, waking up. He lay battered amongst brown rocks. He looked no better than Knockout did, and he had even more trouble waking up. Every single inch of his body ached, and his head throbbed.

Smokescreen, the said mech, moaned in pain and attempted to get up, shoving away some rocks weakly. He pressed a servo to his helm, squeezing his optics shut against the pounding agony."Wh-wha…?" Smokescreen murmured groggily, onlining his optics.  
"Smokescreen?" Knockout blurted, his own red optics wide. Hearing his name spoken by a Decepticon, Smokescreen shot to his pedes, trying to activate his blasters. It was useless; they were dented so badly to the point of malfunction. Smokescreen growled irritably, clenching his fists and getting ready to attack anyway. Seeing Knockout in the distance, the Autobot turned to face him.

"Knockout?" He wondered aloud. The two supposed enemies locked optics, still for a moment. Neither of them, it seemed, was willing to make a move. They were both tired, both battered, both aching…

Now they think it was a rock that hit Knockout's helm too hard. But something clicked inside Knockout's brain pan. The thought of interfacing came to his mind. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Smokescreen's chestplate was coming off after being so badly dented from the stones, partly revealing his thick protoform. Maybe it had something to do with the determined glare that Smokescreen gave Knockout that registered differently in Knockout's mind. Maybe it was just lust that drove Knockout forward.

Smokescreen vented sharply as Knockout simply walked forward and stopped directly in front of the other mech, planting a kiss right on his lips. Smokescreen was still too slow from the rocks to move as Knockout overtook him, the red mech's glossa entering the Autobot's mouth and tasting every corner. A muffled cry of surprise exploded out of Smokescreen, embarrassed heat staining his faceplates red. Knockout pressed in closer, chestplate scraping against chestplate and taking hold of Smokescreen's wrists, making sure he couldn't fight. Smokescreen moaned as Knockout parted the kiss, the Decepticon starting to trail his glossa lazily across the Autobot's cheek onto his neck. Letting out a cry, optics closed, Smokescreen fell to his knees, the sensual feeling too much for him to handle. He tried to escape Knockout's grip, but Knockout followed him to the ground, pushing the other mech back onto his dorsal plates. Once Smokescreen was flat on his back, Knockout got on him, legs draping over the sides of Smokescreen's. Smokescreen felt the sticky, dizzying heat bubble up within him, his internal cooling fans kicking on. It didn't make him feel any better, just cold and sticky. But the warmth soon returned when Knockout slicked his head crest with his hot, wet glossa, beginning to pry off Smokescreen's interface panel. The Autobot mech threw his head back, groaning loudly. Lubricant already started to bead on his interface parts, and his spark pounded heavily, high in his throat. Before he knew it, the Decepticon had ripped off his torso armor, interface panel, and inner thigh plates. Not even the chill cavern air could cool his burning body. The red mech's optics glimmered lustfully, drinking in the sight of Smokescreen's bared protoform in delight. A warm blush tinged his normally spotless white faceplates pink as he let his tips of his claws travel idly down the Autobot's abdominal wires, nearing his crotch dangerously. Smokescreen cried out and writhed, not sure if the sensual touch was pain or intense pleasure. Even opening his optics to look at Knockout was difficult. A stifled shout from Smokescreen as Knockout's claws closed over Smokescreen's spike… Even more heat started radiating from Smokescreen with the embarrassment of his protoform being exposed so openly and blatantly to Knockout. EVERYTHING was showing.

The white mech began struggling, though he felt tired with the heat roaring in his mind and body, and Knockout had already gotten a nice, long, good look.  
"Knockout…!" Smokescreen choked desperately, voice failing audibly. "P-please, stop!" Knockout ignored him and smirked, closing his claws over Smokescreen's spike and drawing back his own panel. Smokescreen whimpered, unable to watch, but he couldn't look away, either. To Smokescreen's utter disgust, Knockout moved the spike into an erect position, and thrust his hips forward to shove his valve around the Autobot's length, having already let go.  
"Don't make me have to do this by myself, Smokescreen," Knockout purred softly, seductively, optics narrowing dangerously. A small smile curled on the edges of his lips.

Smokescreen began stuttering nervously as Knockout slammed into him again and again, even though it was his spike going up Knockout's valve. The young mech's servos flew to Knockout's sides, gripping them tightly. He didn't even know whether to like it or not. Knockout leaned forward again, closing his optics in preparation for a kiss, but to the utter shock of both, it was Smokescreen who closed the gap.  
It was Smokescreen who stretched his neck forward and put his servos on the other mech's helm, pulling their faceplates closer and strengthening the kiss. It was Smokescreen who suddenly pulled Knockout under him and became the dominant one, thrusting his hips to propel his spike into Knockout's valve. Not even Smokescreen himself knew what had happened.  
Knockout grinned wide, optics narrowing.  
"I knew you'd grow to like it," He murmured, cringing as Smokescreen started slamming even harder into him. But the slight pain quickly turned into pleasure and Knockout moaned heavily, letting his helm fall back to rest on the ground, optics closed. His crotch screamed again and yet again with delight at him, and before Knockout knew it, he found himself begging for more. Smokescreen easily obliged, his hips working harder and faster. Overload raged at Knockout, threatening to get out with every thrust. Knockout arched his back and spread his legs anyway when Smokescreen's servos glided over his chest and aft. Perpetual moans were dragged out of him, shivers wracking his body. The red mech found it hard to even gasp when the Autobot began pulling off his armor. Knockout groaned, feeling awkward and vulnerable. But he decided he could live with it when Smokescreen bent down to taste his dark protoform, trailing his glossa up Knockout's chest. The Decepticon let out a contented purr, pulling Smokescreen closer to attack his neck cables with nips, licks, and kisses.

Knockout yelped as lubricants roared into his valve, and finally lost it. With a final scream, overload sprayed out of his valve, onto Smokescreen's stomach and his own abdominal plating. Smokescreen's overload was induced by Knockout's, and with a loud grunt, lubricant shot out of his spike in a forceful, steady hose. The liquid drenched them both, splattering onto the mine floor as well.  
So quickly it happened. So quickly, they lost themselves in one another. Autobot and Decepticon boundaries crumbled, and the two found themselves with their spark chambers open. Knockout's breath left him when he saw Smokescreen's brilliant blue and white spark, pulsing with light. It was beautiful, radiating all of his personality, and seemed to outshine his spark chamber. The saying was true; a picture can be worth a thousand words.

Smokescreen blinked at Knockout's spark, crimson and pitch-black. Even though they were dark, evil inducing colors, he made it look good…and seductive. Those red energon lines streaked across its dark but shiny surface made him shiver. Knockout looked up when he felt Smokescreen's spike against his valve again. It was an erection without Smokescreen's permission, a raw instinct from stimulation. Knockout chuckled darkly. "Am I really that arousing to you?" He leered. Smokescreen sighed, spark already moving forward. "Like no other mech has," He responded simply. Knockout was silent, then moving his spark forward as well. The sparks were two bright lights in a comparably dim place, and shadows formed quite readily on their metal. And before their optics, their sparks conjoined, even more light flaring up.  
The red mech's breath was knocked out of him heavily as he began to shiver. Pleasure, PLEASURE like nothing before! It took over him in waves, each one more powerful and terrific than the last. The Decepticon let out a long yell, clutching at Smokescreen hard enough to make the metal underneath his claws begin to dent. Smokescreen was enduring something similar, and he was breathless, optics wide as he absorbed what seemed like shock waves to him. Every single circuit in his body vibrated with delight, and his frame almost gave out, coming close to collapsing onto Knockout. He felt like the power was being drained out of him, it felt so impossibly GOOD…  
Smokescreen gave a frustrated grunt and kissed Knockout, lips moving against the other mech's hungrily. His glossa intertwined with Knockout's, a hot dance breaking out between the 2. Soft moans escaped both of them, pleasure filling them like an overflowing energon cube. Everything happy, laughing, sensual, and fun surged in them both.

Finally, the sparkbond was completed. It was then that the two mechs snapped out of their spell.

Only until they were bonded with each other was it that they regained their senses. They froze in shock at their positions. Smokescreen on top of Knockout, back arching inward and face parallel to Knockout's. One of his servos gripped Knockout's shoulder firmly while the other was at the red mech's hip. Both his legs were spread over Knockout's, spike still erect. Most of his protoform was showing. Knockout, however, was on his back, legs stretched out in front of him. Both his servos were on Smokescreen's headlights. He didn't realize he was arching his back and holding his breath until now. Both of them had their spark chambers wide open, revealing very different sparks. Several beats of silence passed before Smokescreen scrambled off Knockout hastily. He stuttered, optics wide with horror at what he'd done. The Autobot mech looked down at himself, a blush creeping onto his faceplates as he saw his fully bared chest and crotch. Unexpectedly, he felt a small surge of uncertain amusement. Then he slowly realized it was Knockout's emotions he was feeling. Their sparkbond let them sense each other's feelings in real time.  
Knockout looked as shocked as he felt, jaw parted and red optics open wide. Yet as he felt Smokescreen's horror and surprise creep into his own feelings, he couldn't help but to laugh at it. He was still a bit edgy, though, so it was more half-hearted than anything else.

"Was that an accident?" He murmured quietly, more to himself than to Smokescreen. Smokescreen didn't even answer, deeply embarrassed from his armorless state and still disgusted with himself for sparkbonding with a DECEPTICON, of all things… Clicking his interface panel closed and closing his spark chamber again, he ran past Knockout to scoop up his armor. Quickly, he put it back on, faceplates flushed in humiliation. Glancing back at his newly appointed sparkmate, he shook his head, optics filled with mortification.  
"Never again am I going near you," He whispered hoarsely. Knockout blinked, and then his face grew serious.  
"Smokescreen, you do realize we're sparkbonded. It will be impossible to forget. Oh, and by the way, I'm sparked," Knockout stated grimly.  
The red mech's words hit Smokescreen like a ton of bricks. He had just sparked Knockout. SPARKED HIM. What would this mean to his life? Would he be rejected by his teammates, now? Would he be forced to leave the Autobots, and either join the Decepticons or become a rogue? Many questions filled Smokescreen's mind. But he'd forgotten in his distress that Knockout was feeling Smokescreen's doubts and worries rise in him. It took the young Autobot by surprise when Knockout's arms slowly wrapped around Smokescreen's waist from behind, hugging him.  
"Don't worry, now, Smokescreen. I'm sure it'll turn out alright. All we have to do is hide today's events from our leaders and avoid fighting each other," Knockout said sweetly, a note of rare sympathy in his voice. Smokescreen shoved rudely out of his sparkmate's arms, glaring fiendishly.  
"I won't even look at you anymore." The Autobot rasped harshly before running away, dust kicked up from his pedes. Feeling injured, Knockout watched Smokescreen go. A deep sadness rose in him, and he wondered if it was his or Smokescreen's.

**So did you or did you not like this? Please tell us! R&R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So now its my turn to entertain you guys! And i will! Without further a due... **

**We dont own Transformers prime. **

Many vorns later...

After getting his new paint job, Nuclear couldnt be near his carrier at the moment. He walked through the halls of the Nemesis. He was confused. His carrier just told him of his sire. After all those vorns since birth he was taught to hate every last one of the autobots. That it was their fault they live on a warship. That it was their fault that Cybertron was a dead planet. But now... Now he knew his carrier was sparked by an autobot. Should he feel anger that his carrier betrayed the decepticon or happy that he now knows his sire? "Nuclear! Come back!" Somebot said. Knockout, he thought.  
Nuclear didnt turn around. He kept walking. He was heading for the control center to see Megatron about letting go for some fresh air. Megatron was a role model for Nuclear. He loved Megatron like a father he never knew.

Nuclear entered the control room gracefully. He looked like his father. Some of the vehicons wanted him. Even SoundWave couldnt help but feel some lust when he saw Nuclear. Nuclear was red and now black. His chest plate was black and every thing but his face plates were red. His face was a milky white color. "My lord." He said as he bowed. Megatron turned around from the computer he was looking at. "Yes, Nuclear?" He asked. "May i have permssion to go out for a drive?" Nuclear asked. The tyrant thought for a second. Why couldnt i have more soldiers like him? He thought. "Yes Nuclear"

Nuclear walked out of the control room. As soon as he did, the vehicons went back to work. Nuclear walked to where the ground bridges were. "Ill be back in a few." He said to the vehicon in charge of there. He nodded as he saw Nuclear opening a bridge. He transformed into the car model Knockout was. Nuclear went through the bridge.

He drove through the streets of Jasper. His appearance earned him many praises from the humans. But he really wanted approval of Megatron. But did he notice? No. Nuclear though it was just a sire-sparkling bond but was it really? Could it be more than that? He dismissed that thought when he heard Knockout comm. link him. ::Nuclear! Get back here now!:: He yelled. Nuclear blocked his comm. link. He was confused. Why didnt Knockout tell him about his father? He suddenly stopped. Did his father even know about him? The question stirred something deep within him.

Thinking about it he decided. He was going to call his father, SmokeScreen the took a deep intake and prepared himself.

At the autobot base... SmokeScreen layed on his berth. Today the bots met the great great great great grandchildren of Raf,Jack, and Miko. they were the exact image of them. only difference was their genders. Jack's responsible grand daughter was named Jaquelin, Raf's grand daughter was named Rachel who knew how to hack and Miko's grand son Mayo the trouble maker. They were assigned the guardains their grandparents had. He again got no charge. But he was thankful. As he stared at the ceiling he wondered about the fate of his sparkling. He shuddered at that thought. SmokeScreen sighed. That night would forever haunt him.

::Hi SmokeScreen.:: An unknown comm. called. SmokeScreen jumped. _Knockout. _SmokeScreen thought. The caller sounded like him. ::Go away Knockout. I told you i never want to see or hear you:: He answered. ::Funny. Im not Knockout. But i am related to him. And to you.:: The caller said. ::Who is this?!:: SmokeScreen demanded.

::SmokeScreen, im Nuclear. Your son.:: SmokeScreen gasped. He was talking to his son. **His Son**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This is DuskWolfAtDawn's chapter! **

**We dont own Transformers Prime. ._. **  
Smokescreen sputtered with shock, stumbling back a couple paces. He couldn't even breathe for a few moments. Nuclear…his son…is this what has become of his and Knockout's sparkling? He didn't know whether to be happy that his sparkling lived or angered since he was proof of his betrayal. He didn't say anything for a few moments, stunned almost to the point of breaking down. ::…Nuclear..?:: He asked warily.  
: :Yes, father?:: Nuclear replied. Smokescreen couldn't help but to freeze up at the words. 'Father'…he doubted he'd ever get used to it. He sighed heavily.

::Where are you?:: He asked. Nuclear gave him the coordinates. ::Okay, hold on a moment.:: Smokescreen said, already turning. "Ratchet! I need you to groundbridge me to these coordinates," He called to the Autobot medic, showing him the location.  
Nuclear sighed, optics sweeping the ground in mild boredom. Just waiting…he looked up when he heard a ground bridge open up in front of him. He blinked, wide-opticed at the mech walking through it, looking around as if searching for something. As soon as he saw the shorter red and black mech, he stopped. "Nuclear? Is that you?" He asked warily. Yes; it matched the voice he was hearing in the comm. link. Nuclear nodded firmly.  
"Knockout said your name was Smokescreen, right?"  
Smokescreen nodded. Then a wide smile broke out onto his face, unable to hold it in anymore. A wheezing breath left him, as if he was going to laugh.  
"Oh man, sorry, I'm just…wow. Yeah, it's my son. You," The Autobot chuckled half-heartedly. He knelt down to his son's level, optic to optic. "Wow…you look so much like me," He marveled softly. Nuclear couldn't help but to feel the same. He DID look like him, it was just the paintjob and a few things in his form that made him differ from his sire. Smokescreen took note of the Decepticon insignia on his youngling's shoulders and chest, and his smile faded a little.

Nuclear suddenly spoke up, asking the question that had been itching at him since he found out about his father.  
"Do you love me?" He wondered. Smokescreen fell silent. He didn't know how to answer. "Have you ever thought about me? Do you remember who I am?" Nuclear continued, his voice skeptical, but still desperate to know.. Smokescreen regained his bearings, blinking his optics and snapping back to reality, also getting to his pedes again.  
"Yes. Yes, yeah. Sometimes I can't help but to wonder what happened to you. Why…why do you ask?" Smokescreen answered, cocking an optic ridge. Nuclear struggled to find words to say.  
"I…I was wondering. Knockout told me about you for the first time in vorns. I just had to know. Do you love me?" Nuclear murmured, asking his question once more. Smokescreen sighed, optics closed.  
"I've always wanted to meet you in person. Never got the chance…I mean, that night when Knockout and I got stuck in the energon mine, we just-" The white mech stopped abruptly, realizing he'd gone a little too far.  
"What energon mine?" Nuclear inquired, optics widening in interest. Smokescreen's mind raced, but he kept silent. He just didn't know how to answer.

Nuclear frowned. Great. His own dad wouldn't even talk to him. He huffed, disappointed.

"Fine. If you won't even speak to me, then what's the point of-"  
"WAIT! Wait, I'll tell you," Smokescreen blurted, distressed. He didn't want him to go… Nuclear perked up again as Smokescreen explained to him the events of that night vorns ago, save for the explicit parts. All Nuclear felt when his father finished was betrayal.  
"Oh, so I was made from LUST! Was THAT what you felt!? LUST?" He spat angrily. Smokescreen felt a rush of desperate uncertainty, feeling he had to say something fast, but not knowing WHAT. He stuttered for a couple moments, frantically searching for the right words.  
"O-Okay, I know this must sound terribly wrong to you…n-NO! I-it wasn't that-okay, I guess it was, but-" He stammered nervously.  
Nuclear tuned him out, focusing on breathing. He suddenly felt worthless, something that occurred by chance that nobody wanted. He doubted his value in the world…almost unconsciously, he fell to his knees on the dusty ground, a heavy weight in his spark. His optics began stinging faintly, and he worked to swallow past the salty lump in his throat."So…that's all I am? An accident…?" He whispered. Smokescreen sucked in a steady breath.

"No. You're no accident," He said softly, getting back down to Nuclear's level and putting a firm servo on his shoulder.  
"Then why'd you leave me?" He choked out, face still to the ground and optics closed. To his utter disgust, a single drop of coolant streaked down his milky faceplates. Raising a servo to his face, he wiped it away stubbornly. No, no! Tears were just weakness! He didn't need them now!  
Smokescreen watched in dismay, optic ridges furrowed in concern at the curled up form shaking a little with silent sobs. 'Primus, what do I do?' his mind screamed. He had never been in a situation with crying before. Hoping he'd responded correctly, whatever that may be, he gently brushed away the tears and turned Nuclear's head to look at him.

"Nuclear, it's alright. I'm here now," He said softly, staring him in the optic. His son couldn't do the same, and shoved out of his touch.  
"What does that matter, if you've left me as a sparkling…?" He muttered under his breath. It wasn't intended for Smokescreen to hear, but the Autobot heard it anyway. The words hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't know how to respond for a sparkbeat or two, then sighed and moved forward, taking Nuclear into his arms.  
"It wasn't like that. I was a lot younger then. So I fell for him. Then once we were finished and all that, I realized what I'd done. I was horrified. I vowed never go near Knockout again…but now that I've met you…" Smokescreen trailed off. He realized that he didn't feel about Knockout exactly like he said. At that moment, he felt like he had nothing against Knockout, even though he didn't know why. Nuclear finally broke down, even though shame piled up higher and higher in his spark with every sob. He just cried into Smokescreen's chest, trembling slightly. His sire took a breath, rocking him ever slightly to perhaps comfort him. He didn't really mind that Nuclear was staining his chestplates with coolant, just that he let it all out…he looked up, feeling a servo on his shoulder. It was Knockout, grinning at him from above.  
"Found you," He whispered softly so that Nuclear wouldn't hear. Smokescreen smiled back. He never thought he'd be so happy to see a Decepticon. The red mech knelt down as well, patting his son to get his attention. Nuclear shyly looked up to see Knockout. His carrier's optics were full of compassion as me smiled gently down at him. Nuclear attempted to gulp down the lump in his throat, his face still streaked with tears. Silently, the Decepticon medic took Nuclear from Smokescreen's arms, rocking him gently and shushing him. The young mech sniffled a little, curling up into Knockout's chest.

"You told him, didn't you?" Knockout murmured to Smokescreen. Smokescreen nodded. "It's okay, Nuclear. You were no accident. I always loved you even though you did make my frame look…fatter."

Smokescreen couldn't help but to snicker at the image of Knockout's sparked frame with his stomach bulge…he stood up as well, smiling at Nuclear.  
Nuclear raised a servo, rubbing away the last of the coolant from his face.  
"I…I'm okay. You can put me down now," He murmured dryly, having finished crying. Knockout complied, setting his son back down on the ground. The red and black mech wobbled a little on his pedes, but quickly steadied himself.

He looked up at his sire and carrier. The small family was now together at last. But Nuclear noticed the slight separation in them… Smokescreen and Knockout seemed to have a wall between them. One that wouldn't let them get as close as the normal couple… Nuclear felt a small frown form on his brow.

"Do you not like each other?" He finally asked. His parents stiffened, acting like they were shaken out of a stupor. They looked at each other nervously. "W-why, of c-course!" Knockout stammered, wide-eyed. "Yeah…! Why do you ask?" Smokescreen added, also sounding slightly half-hearted and surprised.

Nuclear's frown deepened.  
"Ever since you two came together, it was like you didn't want to even touch each other." He stated bluntly. Smokescreen crossed his arms.  
"Do we need to kiss to prove it to you?" Smokescreen asked uninterestedly. Knockout whipped around to gape at him while Nuclear couldn't help but to roll his optics and snort. "No, you don't need to do that, at least get closer." Smokescreen looked at Knockout, and his sparkmate did the same. Nuclear lifted his arms and moved the tips of his servos together to signal that they get closer. Uneasily, they scooted towards each other.

"Better," Nuclear commented, even though he could still see the barrier between them. But he knew it was no use forcing them to love each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! Sorry for not updating. Well hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Its my turn to entertain you all!**

**we dont own Transformers Prime. But one day we will**

Nuclear kept looking at his creators. "What is it Nuclear?" Knockout asked in an annoyed voice. "What are you two going to do about our fractions?" He asked. His red eyes gleamed with hope that his creators would join the same side. He really didnt care what side. As long as he had his creators he would be okay. "Uh. I havent thought about that." SmokeScreen replied. "Whats there to think about? A creation cant surive long without their carrier." Knockout replied coldly. He grabbed Nuclear by his wrist and pulled him closer. "But a creation also cant live without its sire." Smokescreen replied as he too pulled Nuclear. The two creators began pulling on poor Nuclear.

Nuclear had enough. Parents were suppost to love each other and share ,hint SHARE, the children. "ENOUGH!" Nuclear yelled. The two mechs stopped suddenly but began a stare down. "What kind of creators cant share their creations?! I mean even humans do a better job then you two are doing!" Nuclear yelled. Knockout laid a hand on his hip. 'Wow. Seeing him like this almost makes me wish i hadnt have those things to him in the energon mine. Almost.' Smokescreen thought. "Nuclear you are my creation. I mean i did raise you up til now. Now what has Smokescreen done to help? Hum?" Knockout said. "I helped create him. Beat that!" Smokescreen said as he stoke out his glossa. "He has a point there. Without him you wouldnt have gotten sparked and you wouldnt have had me." Nuclear said.

Knockout was angry. His own son turning againist him! Knockout gave birth to him. Knockout cured him the day he had his first virus. Knockout protected Nuclear from mechs who felt like fragging something. And what did Smokescreen do for Nuclear? Ah he just created him. "So now youre taking sides with the bot who abdoned not only you but me? Who cursed your creation! You hates our cause! The mech who cursed our bond! Well fine have it your way! Go join the autobots for all i fragging care! No more protection from your little carrier! Sometimes i wish you were never born!" Knockout yelled as he opened a groundbridge and went through it.

Nuclear couldnt believe his audios. Knockout who praised him 24/7 had just said he wished that Nuclear was bever born.

Smokescren looked at Nuclear who's optics were getting watery. "Hey hey, he didnt mean that. He's just mad." Smokescreen said. "No he did mean it. All of my life i was praised by everybot. Even Megatron. He would praise me for doing his paper work. Pit, he even praised me for being there! What my carrier said is true. I chose the bot who left me without even seeing me." Nuclear said as he bowed his helm. Coolant ran down Nuclear's creamy white faceplates.

"Come on. The team would love to see you. Ill explain. Okay, but please dont cry." Smokscreen said. Nuclear nodded. ::Ratchet, i need a bridge. And could you all meet me at the main hanger? I have someone to show you.:: Smokescreen commed. Nuclear wiped the last of the coolant off of his faceplates. He chuckled slightly. "Whats so funny kiddo?" Smokescreen asked as he pulled Nuclear closer. "Nothing just that how on earth are you going to explain this?" Nuclear answered. "I have a way with words."

"He is A DECEPTICON!" Ratchet yelled. After arriving Smokescreen introduced Nuclear to the team. But he said ,"Um guys... This is my son. And he's a decepticon." Right now he was mentally facepalming himself. Meanwhile the bots were arguing Nuclear slowly crept to a corner. 'Look what you did. You caused trouble to both your creators.' Nuclear thought. He fiddled with his fingers. He wanted to cry home to Knockout. He wanted to recharge and hope that this was all a dream. He closed his optics. "Hello little one." A deep voice said.

That voice soothed Nuclear. He wanted to go forward and hug that bot. But that again was a sign of weakness. Something couldnt afford to show. "H-H-Hello." He said in a low voice. "No need to be afraid. My name is Optimus Prime."

Nuclear opened his eyes to see the bot. He was amazed. Optimus looked breath-taking. And his face was so close to Nuclear's that the smaller mech could feel his intakes. "My name is Nuclear." He answered. Optimus had gentle but sadly looking optics. Nuclear want...no needed to caress his face. But he put that aside. "How old are you Nuclear?" Optimus said in his deep voice. "I-I am equivalent to a 15 year old human." Nuclear answered. Optimus nodded. He then backed up and turned to the team. "Enough. He is an incoccent sparkling. He was decepticon only because his carrier is one. Rest assured Smokescreen he will become one of us." Optimus said.

Nuclear looked up to autobot leader. Knockout always told him that autobots kill without mercy. But did they really? His thoughts clouded his judgement. He lost control of what he was doing because in a flash he was hugging Optimus and buring his face in his stomach plating. Optimus gently stoked the smaller mech's back like a lover would do. Optimus felt something stir inside of him. Could it be...? No it couldnt. "Smokescreen since Nuclear is in fact your offspring he will be sharing your room with you." Optimus said. Smokescreen nodded and Nuclear hurriedly stopped hugging Optimus and went with Smokescreen. The two walked hurriedly to Smokescreen's room with Smokescreen leading the way.

Nuclear sat on the berth he was going to share with his sire. He kept thinking about Optimus. "Whatcha thinking about?" Smokescreen asked. "Ah nothing important." Nuclear replied. "Okay. Lets get some sleep. In the morning we'll have you get the autobot symbol not the con one." Smokescreen said as he turned off the lights. Nuclear cuddled up closer to Smokescreen as he got on the berth. As Nuclear fell asleep his last thought was ,'What is attacting me to Optimus?'

**And there's the chapter. Hoped you liked it! R&R please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! So dont tell DuskWolfAtDawn im writing. Ill tell her later. Possibly 5 months from now. So yeah. anyways... On to the... Wait i wanna do somthing different. Ratchet! **

**Ratchet: *comes out nowhere* Yes? **

**me: So how you been doing?**

**Ratchet: Aside from the decepticon attacks, the energon shortages, medical problems, a dead Cybertron, annoying humans , and talking to you *stops to breathe* Ive been fine. **

**Me: thats good to know. You know, if we owned you guys you wouldnt be having these problems. So... **

**Ratchet : Keep dreaming.**

**Me: Curse you Ratchet! We dont own Transformers prime. *grumbles* **

Nuclear woke up slugishly. He checked his internal clock to see it was barely 7:50. On the warship it was late for him but here... It was different to put it in words. Nucler wiped his faceplates to find them wet with coolant. He sighed. His whole world was crashing down. He turned around to see his sire still sound asleep. He was on the edge of the bed. Nuclear waited. After a few mintines he began to feel boredom. 'How strange. I was never bored before' he thought. He began fiddling with his digits. He made shapes with his fingers such as hearts. Of course he thought it was weak but still. He was going to become an autobot which meant a new life. A new side. A new hell.

Nuclear was bored out of his mind. Every thought was about either about Optimus, Knockout , or what sound recharger Smokescreen was. He was thinking about how handsome Optimus looked. 'Im nothing compared to him.' He thought. He looked at himself. Smooth plating. Perfect legs. Handsome body frame. Nice color plating. Thick protoform. Perfect waist. Nice aft. 'Im ugly. How can mechs even disire me!' Nuclear thought to himself.

Nuclear thought about Knockout. He wasnt a bad creator. He was surprisingly caring for him. Even put Nuclear's paintjob before his. Nuclear was a cute sparkling. Even though Megatron was furious that Knockout was sparked without his say-so he "allowed" to live. Nuclear was a really good medic ,no surprise to anybot since Knockout was his carrier, and a secatary. He was sometimes chosen by Megatron himself to help him out on all the reports he had. Nuclear was a pro at sorting. He would make games out of them. It was entertaining for the first 10 times but then it got boring. Then it became a habit. But either way he was NOT to read any reports. Megatron's orders.

Smokescreen looked like a mature enough mech to replace Knockout. Really since he was used to being alone most of the time. Cuddle times with Knockout ended as soon as he was equivlant to a 7 year old human. Nuclear sighed. Remembering the good times would cut his wound deeper. He quietly got off the berth. Smokescreen suddenly snorted causing Nuclear to freeze up. 'oh scrap' he thought. But luckly it was a false alarm. Nuclear sighed. He checked his internal clock. 8:10. Great.

Nuclear successfully escaped his sire's room. But where to go? Nuclear stopped in mid hall to think. If he was caught then the autobots would think he was going back to the decepticons. "Good morning Nuclear. I see you are awake." A voice said that made Nuclear jump. He slowly turned around to see Optimus standing there. He nodded in response. "Would you like to get the symbol changed now?" Optimus asked. Nuclear all could nod. It was like the human saying, "cat got your tougue."

Optimus and Nuclear walked side by side to Ratchet. "Ratchet would you mind changing Nuclear's symbol?" Optimus said in the voice that captured Nuclear. He shook it off once more. "Sure why not?" Ratchet mumbled. As the medic began branding Nuclear he remembered the day Knockout branded him.

**Flash black **"its okay Nuclear. all im doing is branding. It wont hurt a thing,." Knockout said softly. Nuclear was barely equivlant to a toddler and was getting branded. Nuclear watched as his carrier designed the decepticon symbol on his chest and shoulders. His door wings drooped and perked up from time to time. Knockout noticed this alot lately. Some how it started ever since Nuclear met Megatron. But his door wings were perked not drooped. 'Oh well. Ill solve that mystery later.' Knockout thought. 

"Nuclear." Optimus called. It snapped Nuclear back into reality. "Would you like to help me in sorting files?" He asked.

Optimus stared wide opticed at Nuclear. Optimus gave him about 20 data pads and in 4 mintines they were sorted from "importance" to "least importance". "You must be a secatary" Optimus said. "I used to sort out reports for Megatron and my carrier. Never read one though." Nuclear replied. "You looked like in expert." Optimus commented. If cybertronains could blush Nuclear would be blushing the darkest shade of red. "its nothing really." The two mechs sat there in silence. Reallyit was Optimus who was sitting while Nuclear stood. "Nuclear there are no other chairs. Why dont you sit in my lap while we go through the files?" Optimus said. Nuclear stood there breathe less. Should he or should he not? Finally after thinking about it he decided and walked towards the prime.

He sat in his lap embrassed that he was doing this. The prime was taller of course but he still had to put his servos around Nuclear. Optimus nodded to Nuclear as if asking permission to wrap his servos around him. "I wont bite." Nuclear said. Slowly Optimus put his hands around Nuclear's waist and grabbed a data pad. But Nuclear couldnt read because of this situation he was in. His cooling fans clicked on silently.

Nuclear checked his internal clock that told him it was 10:00. "Optimus are you in there?" Ratchet said as he knocked on the door. "Yes Ratchet." He answered. "We have some one that would like to talk to you."

Both Nuclear and Optimus walked to the main hanger. Arcee looked harsely at Nuclear while BumbleBee walked up to him with Rachel in his palm. "hi my name is Rachel. My great grandfather met the bots." She said. She had brown eyes and was playing with hair. "My name is Nuclear." Rachel smiled as BumbleBee walked away with his charge. Nuclear turned his attention to the screen. "This is Optimus. So tell us Knockout what do want?" Ratchet asked. 'Knockout?' Nuclear thought. "Nothing but to become one of you. Yes i know you dont believe me but i regretted the things i said to my creation.." Knockout said before Arcee cut him off. "You mean Smokescreen is bonded to you?" "Yes. Anyways... As i was saying, My creation wont be coming back so i decided to go to him." Knockout stated cooly. "And whats in it for us?" Bulkhead asked. "i will bring as much energon as i can hold and help you by giving you the decepticon actives and such." Knockout said.

Optimus looked like he was deep in thought. "Alright Knockout. We will send coordinates to you were we will pick you up at 9:00 at night. Be ready."


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for not updating but me and DWAD were having writer's block for this story. I hope this chapter makes up for it! **

**We dont own the Transformers. Though Nuclear is ours! **

**Knock Out's POV **When the transmission ended i felt alone in the med bay. I mean Nuclear was usually here asking question on simple topics that would usually end up as a discussion. Really there wasnt anything to do now. I buffed my paint and waxed myself just a while ago and it seemed so shiny now. I checked my internal clock which told me it was barely 10:05. Really time goes by so slowly at times. Uh at least this will let me beautify myself a little more.

**Nuclear's POV **I looked around the autobot's base. It was really ordinary really. Standard stuff. The decepticons way more advanced compared to this stuff. Though if the decepticons should at least give humans a chance. The autobots are doing well with them. I spotted my sire transforming and heading out. Oh scrap. Im gonna be all alone here with these autobots. Optimus was going out on patrol. Dad is going with him. He even skipped his energon just to go with him. Primus must really hate me. But the autobots im really worried about is the femme and the medic. The femme kept glaring at me as if i hurt her or something. And the medic just seemed to be angry at me.

I sighed as i walked over to see what the human younglings were doing. The raven haired femme was playing a game on the console and Rachel was on her computer. Another mech who had black hair with red streaks ,or as humans call them highlights, was also playing the game with the femme. Suddenly the mech jumped up and cheered as the femme grunted. "Okay Mayo no need for all that." The femme mumbled. "Well Jack, there is. I beat you!... And who are you?" The mech named Mayo asked as he saw me. The femme screamed. The blue femme who was glaring at me came over and pointed her blasters at me. "That's it 'con." She said as she warmed them up. I backed up until i was against the wall. "Whoa i know that youre mad about the things my carrier did but im not exactly like him." I said in my defense.

But it didnt matter. The femme was still about to kill me. "Wait Arcee its okay. He didnt do anything. I saw a spider and you know me. I freaked out." Jack said as she walked over. After a few intense moments the femme named Arcee lowered her weapons. I exhaled rather loudly. "Hurt ANY one of us and i swear ill offline you faster than you can blink." Arcee threaten. She backed off as i sunk to the ground. I felt like crying i mean when your life starts to crumble what can you do? "Hey hey. I dont think she meant that." Mayo said as he walked over and patted my taloned digits. "Why does this have to happen to me? I really deserve to die..." I whispered slowly. I could hear the medic Ratchet talking to Arcee but i stayed in my place on the floor. Im so weak. Look at me im leaking in front of organics! If any Decepticon saw me id be the laughing stock of the warship!

I covered my face as i got up. Coolant kept flowing like a river down my face plates. I heard the humans call me back but i didnt care. I transformed and drove at of that hell of a base at full speed.

On the road the teens looked at me again. If i had to stay with the autobots then i guess i cant be seen right? I turned on my holoform who was a red head with black highlights, a red T-shirt with the autobot symbol now, combat boots and tight black jeans with red on the sides. I stopped on a red light and checked my mirrors. Noone from the autobot base seemed to be following me. Then again why should they? If it wasnt for Smokescreen or Knock Out i wouldnt have been created first of all but if i were created by others i would have been something of less important than i already am. Well damn it all! I dont need them. I survived without a sire so how hard can it be to survive without a carrier!

**Time jump to 8:00 still in Nuclear's POV... **I continued to drive aimlessly. I was still Nevada. Im planning to stay here until im ready to move on with my life. I turned on my radio since it got a little lonely here on the road. Pretty quiet and lonely still. I sighed. Oh i messed up big time by Smokescreen in the first place. I shouldve thought it through. But no, i just had to comm. him! I turned right and went off road to the cliff. No humans seemed to be around here so i guess i can transform.

I looked in the direction of the bright full moon. Why did this have to happen to me? I mean i didnt do anything bad right?

I was born like any sparkling. With a small body but bigger optics. My optics were white for some reason. They changed to yellow afterwards. Knock Out would used to tell me that my optics reminded him of his fallen partner, Breakdown. I dont remember anything about him so he mustve passed away before car... Knock Out had gotten sparked. But i do remember the first thing i saw. Knock Out. His ruby optics were filled with gentleness and compassion. He must have had some drones help him because i remembered seeing purple cybertronains.

Maybe it was the time Starscream returned to the decepticons and asked Knock Out who the femme's name was. I was just a toddler. Being one i asked a lot of questions. Decepticons arent all bad. They put with me didnt they? Knock Out taught me manners first. So when i saw Starscream I called him a Miss. The whole crew bursted out laughing as i stood in front of the fuming seeker. I never got punished though. Knock Out just explained the difference between femmes and mechs. But i dont think calling Starscream a femme caused all of this.

When i was about equvilant to a 6 year old human i reached up to Knock Out's waist. Not mention i was a handful. One day Knockout had to repair a dying vehicon that he let me wonder around the warship because he couldnt watch me. I was walking along the cat walk looking at the pasting decepticons. I saw my friend Steve pass so i smiled and waved. He waved back before another vehicon called his name. He ran off and my smile faded. It got pretty lonely there since i was the only sparkling there. I would occasionally go to Soundwave to hear some history tapes but that's pretty much all i did back then. Learn. Train. Help. Thats my job. Anyways as i walked along i spotted a room with a throne in the middle. I guess you get the picture. Only guess mech walked in my foolishness. Megatron himself.

He growled as he showed his sharp denta before coming close to the throne. It was Scary as the pit for me. I mean i just broke a number 1 rule and Megatron himself discovered this? I whimpered as he advanced. Soon he was in front of my face plates. "You must be Breakdown's and Knock Out's sparkling, correct?" He asked as he studied me. I nodded. "I thought so. Your sire was a strong warrior." He said as he walked out.

I sighed. Those memories seem so distant now. Now that i think about it why did Knock Out say that Breakdown was my sire? He knows very well that Smokescreen is. Then again he or mostly me would have been killed after Megatron learned that im the creation of an autobot. I looked to the moon. All i wanted to do when i was little was be like Knock Out. That's why i got an Aston Martin as my vehicle form. But now i want to be like Optimus. He was kind, gentle, full of compassion, good looking and a brave bot. I checked my internal clock to see it was 10:30. Time passed quickly thats for sure. Knock Out would be at base wondering where his creation would be. But i dont want to go back. I cant go back.

I felt tears fall again. Maybe i was meant to suffer. I looked over to the moon who seemed to be shining greatly. I smiled sadly as i looked at it. There was a little cave near the back of the cliff. Ill stay here for the night i guess. At least the autobots cant track me. Thank Primus for Soundwave showing me how to mask my energy readings.

I slowly walked into the cave which was just big enough for me. I curled up into a little ball with my knees on my chest plates and my servos hugging them. I let my sobing grow louder until i thought everyone could hear them. I was sick and tired of this! Maybe Knock Out was right. Sometimes i wish i was never born. I should be a pleasure drone or a breeding bot. I guess that when i see the decepticons ill ask Megatron to be one. I deserve... Scrap what was that? I slowly stopped my sobing noises to hear more better. Engines. Scrap the autobots found me. How the frag did they?! I crawled to the opening of the cave to see two pair of head lights coming nearer. I backed up slowly. Maybe they didnt see me. Please Primus dont let them find me.

I heard footsteps near the cave's entrance which caused me to back away even more. Primus i should pounce and fight my way out. I am after all trained very well in the art of fighting. I pulled out my blasters as i saw a pair of red optics and blue optics in the entrance. Which means Knock Out came with Smokescreen. "Leave me alone!" I yell as i turn away. "Nuclear..." Smokescreen started. "You both dont need me! You can start a new family without me. Im just the one who would be the problem! Arcee shouldve shot me. Or i shouldve stayed with the decepticons to become a pleasure drone or a breeding bot! You two are perfect for each other. I was only the experiment! Now you can start the real family. I dont care what the frag you guys do but please, just leave to rust alone!" I yelled with coolant falling and making a big puddle. "Alright kiddo. Have it your way." I hear Knock Out say. I hear foot steps and then they stop.

They left me. Thats my first thought. I know i sound be happy since i asked them too but still. It feels awful when you know that your creators left you. Alone and crying. No good byes. Only seven words. thats all they said. Why does Primus do these things so painfully. He should just offline me then make everything a living pit. I sat on my legs and cried. I let out a painful cry as i sat there. Suddenly i hear rocks moving. One thing im sure i know about this earth is that rocks dont move by themselves. I move toward the entrance but my tears make my vision blurry. Because of that i get out of the cave. I looked around but suddenly something picks me up.

**General POV **Nuclear squirmed in Smokescreen's hold as he tried to get away. They weren't that much apart in height. Only about two heads or so. "Really Smokescreen you should learn how to hold a child." Knock Out said. "Im not a child thank you very much." Nuclear barked angrily. Ingoring him Smokescreen said, "Here then. Since you know so much about carrying him." "Of course i do. I am after all his handsome carrier." Knockout said as he grabbed Nuclear. Nuclear kicked and squirmed as he was in his carriers grasp. "Sweetspark i know that youre hurting and that all this is hard but you can get through this." Knock Out said as he nuzzled Nuclear. "Whoa K. O! I dont think you should be trying to seduce your own sparkling." Smokescren said as he looked at the two. "Smoescreen we're not going to frag each other. I used to nuzzle Nuclear when he was little. But anyways.. Nuclear you should know that youre not a breeding bot. Or a pleasure drone..." Knockout said.

"Youre just saying that so ill feel better." Nuclear answered. "But i am a pleasure drone. Name one thing about me that doesnt look nice."

Knock Out looked at Smokescreen. The two stared at each other not knowing what to do or say. "Exactly. That proves that im a pleasure drone." Nuclear sank low into his carrier's arms as he felt sadden with himself. "You just inherited my looks. After all who looks better then me?" Knock Out said. "Me." Smokescreen said. "Maybe in your little world. But i still love your finish though." Knockout answered. He smiled a bit. It was good to see that his creators were getting along very well. At least when he goes theyll be able to have a big family. He tuned out everything else. Why did they even try? It was no use. He opened my optics to see both of his creators looking down at Nuclear. Knockout sighed as he cuddled closer to him. Smokescreen sunk down to his knees and hugged both of them.

"Hey Nuclear we love you for how you are the inside and outside. Maybe this whole thing is my fault. If i hadn't have left with Optimus on patrol you wouldn't have gotten bored and Arcee wouldn't have thought you were hurting the kids. If i would've had the bearings to just tell my team about you when Knockout told me down in the mines all of this wouldn't have happened. You would've grown up with both of us. I would've been there to see you grow into the handsome young mech you are today. I wasn't there and its all my fault." Smokescreen said as he looked away repeating the last sentence softly to himself.

"But you're here now and thats all that matters." Nuclear answered. His sire looked at him with smile. "Thanks. It means a lot that you forgive me. And you too Knockout. Im sorry that i wasn't there to help you raise our creation. Ill be there with you from now on like a _real _sparkmate. Do you forgive me?" Smokescreen added. Knockout looked back at his creation and to his spark mate. "Apology accepted. Just... Don't do it again. Now lets get Nuclear home shall we?" He finally said. Smokescreen let out a sigh of relief. "Okay Nuclear time to..." Knockout started off but stopped as he saw the sleeping form of his son.

Smokescreen slowly got off the two and helped Knockout up. "Nuclear gets grumpy if i woke him up. So... You get to wake him up." Knockout said before he transformed and sped off.

"Oh frag."


End file.
